


Don't Be Psychic (Or You'll Blow It)

by elusetta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Love Confessions, overdramatic depictions of making out in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusetta/pseuds/elusetta
Summary: For all of their respective virtues, Mary May and Jess have really got to work on communicating.





	Don't Be Psychic (Or You'll Blow It)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on tumblr.

At first, Jess had been okay with it.

She had never been the type for public displays of affection, after all. Hell, Jess only rarely gave someone her friendship, and even after she had, she would tolerate the presence of a friend only a little bit more than the presence of a stranger. To put it in short, Jess just wasn’t suited to being in close relationships.

It all started the day that Jess kissed Mary May instead of saying goodbye. From there, from that stolen moment in the dark and empty Spread Eagle, the connection had grown hesitantly, in fits and starts, in stolen kisses, shy smiles, words exchanged, in days and afternoons spent waiting for Jess’s return to Fall’s End. Mary May hadn’t considered having a serious relationship in a long time- and especially now, during what seemed to be the end of the world, it should have been the least of her worries- but every time she saw Jess, the question drew a step closer.

_ Where does the future go, Mary May? Where does this road lead? _

_ What will you do if it brings to a place you can’t be? _

_ What will you do if it doesn’t? _

At first, Jess had understood her motivation behind keeping the relationship slow, keeping it secret.

But the days and weeks dragged on. A moment here, a whisper there. The kisses evolved into nights spent together, the nights spent together became mornings in bed. The connection became the half-realization of a relationship, something that both women felt and acted on. Mary May hadn’t been seeing anyone before it had started- God knew that Jess had been the same- but now, the idea of being with anyone else was unthinkable.

Mary May knew who she wanted to spend every night with.

But things were… more complicated than that. If she’d been alone, if she had been making this decision alone, with no other factors, then it would have been clear. 

As it stood, she had her reputation to worry about.

Fall’s End was a small town. Word traveled fast. There would undoubtedly be questions about the bartender, the face of Fall’s End, the upright, brave, cult-despising Mary May involving herself with someone like Jess. No one in the town fully trusted Jess, and with good reason. She wasn’t exactly known for having a balanced temper, or a kind personality. Jess was the wild one. The woman who was just a little too close to the predators she hunted down. She’d lost a lot of herself after the incident with the Cook, and even before then, she’d been abnormally inclined to solve problems in the most direct, ferocious, sometimes violent way.

Jess hadn’t had a friend to speak of in the county before the Deputy had come along. She’d been the odd one out, the angry one, the one who didn’t want to be included. Mary May was her polar opposite. Warm, friendly, well-liked. A pillar of the community.

They didn’t go together. Love or none, it couldn’t happen. What type of reaction would there be to seeing that illicit romance made official? She couldn’t risk it. She had to keep up appearances, or God forbid, morale would drop.

Morale was the only thing keeping the town together. Community was the only shot they had. The traditions that bound Fall’s End together were, at the moment, the most important thing in the world.

Mary May couldn’t shake the status quo. After the cult fell-  _ if  _ the cult fell- maybe they could talk then. But at the moment, this was best, for her, for Jess, for all of Hope County.

Or maybe Mary May was just scared of the implications. Maybe she was scared of letting go.

(As progressive as they liked to think themselves, Montana was Montana. The people here were all about guns, beer, trucks, and heteronormativity.)

Jess didn’t understand anymore. Now, Jess wanted to do things her way: unapologetically, with no excuses made or even thought of. Jess didn’t understand the nuances Mary May clung to.

That elephant plodded along with them, in the dying light of a Saturday evening, as they walked along a path of dirt and leaves and forest. Rarely were the times they spent together silent. These moments were too precious; Mary May never knew if Jess would come back safe from her next excursion, or even if she’d come back at all. Subconsciously, that was always lingering in her mind. She was waiting for the day when the Deputy would come back to Fall’s End alone, with eyes full of something unbearably dark, delivering news that came on wings of black and silver.

She had to break the silence. She had to say  _ something.  _ Anything. Anything to protect what they had. “Jess, I…”

And her thought left her. Mary May fumbled with the loose end of a sentence.

She looked at Jess, and any trace of the thought disappeared completely.

“Yeah?” Jess’s voice was subdued. Soft. Almost…

Vulnerable.

“...What are you thinking about?”

Jess was never one to lie, so she stayed silent.

They fell back into step with each other, neither brave enough to raise their voice again, until Mary May bit the bullet. “If it helps, I’m thinking about you.”   


Jess laughed, and it was almost normal, only holding a note of the vulnerability from before. “Cute.”

“Come on,” Mary May said gently. “Tell me. What is it?”

Jess stopped dead in her tracks, turning around abruptly. “Are you ashamed of me?”   


_ “What?”   _ Jess, thinking about what someone else thought of her?  _ Jess Black,  _ with that much pain in her inflection, asking if Mary May was  _ ashamed  _ of her?   


The absurdity of the situation almost made Mary May laugh, but she quickly thought better of it.

Her lack of response had persisted for too long. Jess turned back toward the town. “I get the message.”

“No! Wait- I-” Mary May snagged her hand, pulling her back. “Of  _ course  _ I’m not ashamed of you, Jess.”

“Yeah? Really?” Jess tore her hand out of Mary May’s, glaring at her with a gaze that was practically born out of hell. “You think I haven’t noticed? I’m in  _ love  _ with you, I notice  _ everything!  _ You don’t-” The force of her words hit them both at the same time, and Jess went redder than Mary May had ever seen a living being even as her own mind scrambled to comprehend what Jess had just said.  _ “Fuck!”  _ Jess stormed away, through the trees and into the open space outside the town.

Mary May ran after her as fast as she could, the adrenaline only making her heart beat faster. “Jess! Come back!” She took a deep breath, then called out to her, across the field. “I love you too!”

Jess halted, then hesitantly turned around. “You… You sure about that?”

Mary May laughed breathlessly as she finally caught up, taking Jess’s face in her hands. “Yeah, I’m sure. And for Christ’s sake, no, I’m not ashamed of you.”

“Fall’s End doesn’t like me much,” Jess protested, but she leaned into Mary May’s touch, eyes growing soft.

Mary May smiled. “I don’t care what Fall’s End thinks.”

She leaned in, kissing her more passionately than she ever had, the orange sun the only witness to her moment of impulsivity. 

When she pulled away, her mind was set.

Jess didn't like keeping the relationship secret. Neither did Mary May. And she didn't need to be afraid of anything, not with Jess by her side. She had never felt safer. In the light of the sunset, and the company of the woman that she loved, Mary May was invincible. The hell with morale, with tradition, with the status quo.

Fall's End would  get over it.

“You mean it, right?” Jess asked softly. “You love me too?”

Mary May kissed her again. “Yes,” she breathed. “I really am… in love with you, Jess.”

Jess smiled. “Good.”

She pulled Mary May closer, and, once again, claimed her lips with her own, pulling her into a deep kiss that sent shivers- of happiness, of the thrill of a pursuit finally over, of a future that didn’t have to be questioned anymore- down Mary May’s spine.

The sun dipped below the horizon, and the sky began to darken.

“You wanna go back to the bar?” Mary May whispered to Jess when they broke apart.

“Hell fucking yes, I do.”


End file.
